That Girl
by Swiftstream
Summary: [Contestshipping][DAML][Oneshot] Whenever she talks to him, Drew only talks about another girl. Her. The one he fell madly in love with. Based on the song 'Teardrops On My Guitar' by Taylor Swift, the song I'm obsessed with. CS ENDING! R&R!


A/N: Okay, one thing I have to make clear before I write this: I have never known anyone named Drew in my entire lifetime. But guess who does? MAY!!! (Yes, that means this is a contestshipping aka DAML aka Drew x May fic) And for some reason, this is my best one-shot yet. Maybe because I can relate to it a little more...who knows.

BTW, hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and go all out on Black Friday!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Taylor Swift's songs, even though I'm a bit obsessed with this one and I bought the Deluxe Edition.

VOTE on my poll for the shipping I shall write a chapter fic for! ('tis is very important!)

* * *

A loud slam from the first floor was the first sign that something was wrong. 

"Mom, I'm home!" the brunette choked out, quickening her pace to reach her room.

"May? Can you go to Profess--" Mrs. Maple began, then stopped. She had noticed the mascara streaks on May's face, and her daughter was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my...May, dear, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." the girl declared, running towards her room on the second floor.

Just as she reached the door and was about to turn the knob, she heard her mom's concerned voice again.

"What happened? Was it something with that boy?"

A tear slid down May's cheek when her mom said 'that boy.' Did she have to make it so obvious? Instead of answering her, May opened the door, slammed, and locked it. She was crying so hard her whole body shook now, and she slumped to the floor, resting her back on the back of the door. May buried her face in her arms and just sat there crying. The only sounds you could hear was of a girl crying and her brother watching a Professor Oak video on the Eeveelutions next door.

Suddenly, a slightly shaky voice filled the air. May closed her eyes and sang, as the memories came flooding back to her in a frenzy, the words coming from deep within her.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Once more, as she had already replayed in her mind so many times before, in her mind's perfect vision, May saw Drew's beautiful features, illuminated and looking straight at her as he talked about that girl. The girl who he always talked about whenever he was with May. It was the only thing he talked about these days, and getting him to talk about other stuff wasn't even possible these days.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

Another flashback, this time a little sweeter: She had just walked to the library, depressed, when a guy with green hair bumped into her.

"Drew?!" May had asked, suprised and suddenly at a lost for words. "I--I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, and ---"

Drew held his hands up in the air. "Hey, it doesn't matter- You're always either ignorant or clumsy," he said with a grin. But then he noticed her gloomy features, like a rain cloud was right above her.

May smiled, opened her eyes and returned to the present. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears, as she recalled Drew, in the library with her, looking for books and trying to make her laugh. They were so loud they didn't even notice that the librarian was staring at them. Now that she thought about it, Drew was even more ignorant than her. How could he not notice all along that she liked him?

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

May almost choked, her throat dry from singing and her eyes stung with tears. She blinked them away when she noticed a black and white photo on her bedside table, of a time when she had begged him to go to the beach with her one summer. He had finally agreed after a while, and she remembered they had such a good time there, laughing and enjoying the summer like they were a 'couple', an 'item.'

She almost laughed out loud now, but the sound came out sounding like a strangled sob. She would never have a chance with him now. He already had someone. Her.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight

May stood up, her legs a bit shaky, and she felt like they would give out any moment. She continued singing, and she went to her bed, sitting near the table with the picture. She held it up to her heart. She would get over him, somehow. Even if he already had someone. She would never be able to erase him from her memory, she knew, but the least she could do was be happy for him. She stared at the framed picture one last time, as she kissed the boy with huge emerald eyes on it, and a single, silent tear fell down her flawless face- flawless besides the mascara streaks. She put the picture back on the table and flipped it over, so she wouldn't see it anymore. Her heart broke more every second the more she looked at it. Instead, she stared at the delicate twirls of the rose petals on her comforter. Roses. She closed her eyes and stared, her jaw almost dropping when she finally noticed that the last time she had her room redone was when she had a crush on Drew. She bit her lip, looking at her feet instead. Her whole entire room was full of roses and blown-up pictures of her Pokemon in her mom's garden.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

She took a huge breath when she got to the last line of the song, and her voice cracked when she sung it. But she was finally finished. At least now she could try to get some sleep. She looked around her room for paper to write the lyrics in, but instead, her gaze fell upon a small-ish shape. Of a boy.

"MAX?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" May burst out loud, her voice coming back to her. Then she blinked, realizing that Max could've been here the whole time watching her have her emotional heartbreak. "Were you here the whole time, Max?" she asked, in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Um, yeah," Max said, shifting his feet uncomfortably. Watching his sister have a break-down wasn't one of the things he liked to do, even if he always fought with her. "Someone called you on your cell, but you left it in the living room. Skitty gave the phone to me, and the person said he's downstairs and looking for you. When your door was locked, I got the spare key and opened it, but I saw you singing so I didn't really want to bother you." Max finished in a single breath.

May stared at him, and looked at him like he was kidding. "Why do you have to be so smart, Max?" she whispered.

"Um, there's one more thing," Max began, taking his hands out from behind him. In his right hand was a jewled cell phone. "He's still on the phone."

May jumped up from the bed, grabbed the phone from Max, and resisted the urge to strangle him when she read the four letter name on the screen.

"Drew." she whispered, then it hit her. "OH MY GOD!! DREW HEARD ME SINGING?!?!?! MAX, YOU LITTLE-----"

"Uh oh," Max said, knowing that May would charge at him any second. He was right, she was walking toward him rather too quickly. He burst into a plethora of 'sorry's.

But instead, May charged right past him, toward the bathroom. "I have to scrub my face!" May said in horror, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror of a brunette with mascara streaks running down her face, which was red already and her hair was messed up. "I can't let him see me like this...oh, WHY NOW?"

She hurriedly brushed and tamed her hair with leave-in conditioner, and cleaned her face, ridding it of makeup. She smugged eyeliner and put mascara on, and lastly, a pale colored lip gloss.

She looked at her reflection again, except this time she actually looked nearly stunning, her big, sapphire-blue eyes illuminated by eyeliner. Only if you knew her really well, then you would know that she had been crying before. May took a deep breath. "Relax, May," she said to herself. "Breath, and don't be nervous and act like an idiot who was crying over him." Even when she grabbed her phone from the bed and her keys from Max, she repeated her mantra over and over.

She stepped out of the doorway, and shook when she realized she didn't change out of her tank-top and skirt, which she had put on when she got home. She shivered in the September breeze.

"Hey, took you long enough." a voice said.

The next thing she knew, Drew was standing right in front of her, and May jumped, startled. "Um, yeah, I had to, um..."

"Wipe away all your tears and 'scrub your face', right?" Drew asked, chuckling. "Looks like you missed one." His hand went up to brush away a single tear on May's beautiful face. The brunette blushed, and looked down. "Um, standing like this is a little awkward. Why don't we sit down, and you could say whatever you want to."

"Sure, why not?"

The two sat on the bench outside in front of the door. A long silence filled the air.

"So..." he began.

"How are the both of you?" May spoke up suddenly, looking right into his eyes.

"Who?" Drew asked, then realized. "Oh, the girl I always talk about? The one you're jealous of?"

May opened her mouth to complain, snap at him, argue with him that 'jealous' was the wrong word, do something, but instead, she closed her mouth, turned away, and felt Drew gently turning her face toward him. His face was a mere centimeter away, so close that she could see the different specks of green in his eyes.

He leaned closer, and their lips touched. May closed her eyes, and lost all feeling, except for the bubble of love in her heart and knowing the fact that Drew was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. After what seemed like an eternity, Drew broke the kiss.

He stared at May, his emerald eyes suddenly filled with a serious expression. "She's right in front of me."

May looked back, her blue eyes showing disbelief. "You mean...?"

"That girl I always talk about, the one I say I fell in love with...is you."

In the shadow of the afternoon's sunset, illuminated by the light on the Maple family's porch, was the sillouhete of the cutest couple ever.

* * *

A/N: Phew. Finally done in... 1.5 hours! So, what'd you think? (Yes, in case you're wondering, I'm obsessed with this song.) X-Azngrlelizabeth-X: thanks to you, May's eye color is changed!

Click 'Go' near the box that says 'Submit Review' and review! And DON'T FORGET TO VOTE for contestshipping on my profile!


End file.
